


Equilateral

by Achika



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, M/M, OT3, Other, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 17:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki, Doumeki, and Himawari manage to make things work once Watanuki takes over Yuuko's shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equilateral

“Hey, Come in here,” Doumeki called. “There’s something I think you should see,” 

Watanuki poked his head around the corner. “What do you want?” he asked. 

“Come look at this,” Doumeki said, waving him in and motioning to the laptop on the table in front of him. 

Watanuki crossed the room and leaned down, looking at the computer screen. 

“Watanuki! It’s so great to see you!” Himawari said through the speakers, giving him a pixilated smile.

“Himawari!” Watanuki said, sitting down next to Doumeki. “I…can’t believe it!”

“Doumeki is so smart. It was all his idea, getting the webcams. I can’t be there, but this way we can still talk face to face. Isn’t that great?” She said. 

“It’s amazing,” Watanuki said. He couldn’t take his eyes off Himawari, so he reached out and squeezed Doumeki’s arm. Doumeki shifted, standing up.

“Merry Christmas,” he whispered to Watanuki, before turning to the laptop. “I’ll see you soon, Kunogi,” 

Doumeki slid the door shut to the low sound of the two of them talking about the shop’s latest customer. He’d let them have their privacy, at least for a little while. There was probably something in the kitchen to snack on anyway.

~

“Ah, Kunogi-chan! Your boyfriend is in the lobby, I saw him and told him I’d come get you,” one of Himawari’s floormates said. 

“Oh! Is it so late already? Thank you, Tatsumi-chan, I’ll be right down,” Himawari said, looking up from her laptop. She saved the paper she was writing and slid her laptop into her bag. 

Doumeki was downstairs, leaning against the wall. He looked up when she entered the lobby, pushing himself off the wall. 

“Doumeki! I’m so sorry, I was writing a paper and lost track of time,” Himawari said. 

Doumeki shrugged. “It’s no big deal. You ready?” 

“Yes. I’m really excited about this new restaurant, I heard it was really good,” Himawari said happily, hooking her arm with Doumeki’s. 

And if the lady behind the desk was like Tatsumi-chan and thought that Doumeki was her boyfriend, well, Himawari wasn’t going to correct her. 

~

Watanuki had spent the last two days cleaning and trying to get Maru, Moro and Mokona to not make a huge mess. The food was almost ready, and the clock was nearing 1:00. 

Just a few more minutes. 

Watanuki recognized the firm knock on the door and ran to answer it, practically throwing it open. 

Doumeki stood next to a smiling Himawari. 

“Happy Birthday, Watanuki!” She said, holding out a brightly wrapped package with a yellow ribbon.

Watanuki tried to keep calm, but could feel his face contorting under the strain of it and let the grin out.

“Lunch will be ready in just a minute,” he said, letting them into the shop. 

They ate, and Mokona nearly made Doumeki drop the liquor, but the three of them were together again and that would always make this the best day of the year no matter what else happened.


End file.
